


By the Strings

by kinkwriter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: He pointed towards one of the reporters and the man shot up. “Mayor Renard, your former subordinate, Detective Nick Burkhardt, has been seen frequenting your home and in the company of your children. A cursory look into his past shows that your wife, Adalind Schade actually lived with him and that your youngest, Kelly is actually Kelly Burkhardt, named for her biological father’s mother.”He raised a brow. “Is there a question in there?”“Does this not fly in the face of your claims to be a moral family man and have you not lied to your supporters in continuing with this . . . facade of yours?”Sean’s eyes narrowed. He’d never planned for any of this—never thought he’d ever be in this position. But then Diana happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished season 5 of Grimm and I was craving Sean/Nick/Adalind but the pickings were a little slim so I wrote my own. I wrote this in 2 hours and it's not beta-read.

Flashes went off around him as he stood behind the podium. Sean kept his expression carefully neutral as the press called out their questions—each hoping for a soundbite or a tidbit that would trip him up.

He pointed towards one of the reporters and the man shot up. “Mayor Renard, your former subordinate, Detective Nick Burkhardt, has been seen frequenting your home and in the company of your children. A cursory look into his past shows that your wife, Adalind Schade actually lived with him and that your youngest, Kelly is actually Kelly Burkhardt, named for her biological father’s mother.”

He raised a brow. “Is there a question in there?”

“Does this not fly in the face of your claims to be a moral family man and have you not lied to your supporters in continuing with this . . . facade of yours?”

Sean’s eyes narrowed. He’d never planned for any of this—never thought he’d ever be in this position. But then Diana happened.

* * *

Adalind walked back and forth along her carpeted bedroom, her finger pointed at Sean accusingly. “You stabbed Bonaparte with a sword to save him! You never saved anyone else from that madman!”

Sean couldn’t meet her eyes. “It was Diana. Nick means nothing.”

She stopped and poked him in the chest. “You’re a liar, Sean. You and I both know that we as Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest can throw off her compulsion. No, you  _ wanted _ to save him—and you’ll save him now!”

Renard shook his head. “I won’t risk everything I’ve worked for—”

“You will because you want him! You’ve craved him since the beginning. I remember how protective of him you were . . . And I even know  _ why.” _

Sean looked away. “It was one time and it meant nothing.”

Adalind scoffed. “You mean it meant nothing to him. It obviously meant something to you!”

The mayor back away. “It doesn’t matter. It was years ago and we were both quite drunk at the time. I doubt he even remembers.”

Adalind rolled her eyes. “Trust me. He remembers.”

“It still doesn’t matter. I can’t stick my neck out for the man you love—”

“The man we  _ both _ love,” she corrected.

He grimaced. “I care about Nick. I—”

“Is that why you don’t love each other?”

Sean whirled around to see Diana standing in the doorway, her long white nightgown brushing the floor.

“Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?” Adalind asked as she came around him and went to their daughter. The hexenbiest lead Diana to her own bed and sat with her.

Diana looked back and forth between them. “You don’t love each other because you both love uncle Nick?”

Adalind was quick to try and respond. “Diana, baby, it’s a little more complicated than that—”

“I don’t see how,” Diana said, interrupting. “If you both have him, you’ll be happy. Kelly will be happy too and we’ll all be a family.”

Sean spoke up. “Diana, that—” The doorbell suddenly rang and Renard blinked in confusion. The bodyguards should have alerted him that someone was there.

“You should answer it,” Diana said and Sean nodded absently as he left the room and walked downstairs. He saw none of the bodyguards around but somehow he wasn’t worried. Whoever was at the door, rang the doorbell again, and Sean hesitated only a second before opening the front door.

He wanted to be surprised, but he somehow wasn’t. Nick looked terrible, with dark circles under his eyes and a haunted look in his gaze.

“Nick,” Sean said gently, reaching out.

Interestingly Nick didn’t try to stop him as he guided the younger man inside. “I don’t . . . I don’t know why I’m here. I was going to . . . going to attack . . .”

Sean knew what he was supposed to have been doing. He and his little band of resistance fighters were expected to wage an assault on the Black Claw home base. Sean had cleared the place out already, but there was a trap waiting for them instead—one that would potentially end the conflict . . . permanently.

He said nothing of any of this . . . somehow Diana had gotten Nick away from Eve and the others and now he was here, within Sean’s domain. “That doesn’t matter, Nick. You don’t need to attack anyone. Not when your family is right here.”

Nick blinked. “Family? Kelly? Adalind?”

Sean nodded. “They’re upstairs. Adalind’s waiting for you.”

Nick looked towards the stairs and then back at Sean, as though unsure whether to believe him, but in the end he obediently ascended the staircase and Sean walked slowly behind him until the pair entered Adalind’s bedroom. Diana was gone and only the blonde lady of the house remained. She was seated on her bed, her robe opened a bit more than before.

“Adalind,” Nick said, walking forward as though entranced. 

_ He’s not able to fight the compulsion, _ Sean realized as his eyes slid to Adalind,  _ and she wasn’t fighting it at all.  _ The hexenbiest held her arms open to Nick and embraced him as he sank into her arms. They kissed and at first it was soft—as though they were familiarizing themselves—and then it turned primal as he pushed her back onto the bed.

Her short silky nightgown was pushed up around her armpits, exposing her naked breasts and stomach. Nick continued kissing her as his hands worked to remove her panties and then his own clothes. Adaling helped him, her movements jerky with impatience as she threw his shirt away and then began helping him shed his pants.

Renard could only stare as they both got naked in nearly record time. Adalind had a hand around Nick’s erection, pumping back and forth, bringing it to full hardness while he sucked on her breasts. Sean watched them—watched as Nick sank inside of Adalind—and met her eyes over Nick’s shoulder.

Her hand came up and her fingers beckoned him. “Come here, Sean. We need you.”

Renard swallowed before moving forward as though being pulled by a leash around his neck. Nick’s pace was slow and languid and Sean reached out and ran a hand over the other man’s spine. The detective faltered a bit before looking up at him. He didn’t say anything, just continued to meet his gaze, even as Sean’s hand moved further down to caress the crease of his ass.

Adalind reached over and opened her bedside drawer, pulling something out before tossing it Sean’s way. He caught it hastily and looked down at it. Lube. She nodded at him and Sean bit his lip before pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. 

His clothing was discarded and he got on the bed behind Nick. He watched as the grimm continued his slow thrusts into Adalind before reaching down and wrapping an arm around Nick’s shoulders and pulling him up until his back met Sean’s chest.

Nick paused in his thrusts and Sean began kissing and sucking on that pale skin, marking the other man’s neck so that everyone would see that he’d been claimed. Adalind watched, licking her lips as she reached down and began rubbing her clit. Sean finally maneuvered Nick enough to kiss the man properly. The grimm moaned against his lips and Sean couldn’t help deepening their contact even further.

“I want you,” he whispered when they pulled away enough to breathe.

“Have me,” Nick responded breathlessly.

Sean swallowed as he poured a bit of the lube out onto his fingertips and released Nick back into Adalind’s arms. He had one hand on Nick’s spine while the other . . . the other slipped into the grimm’s hidden place.

Nick groaned against Adalind’s shoulders but he kept moving as she clutched onto him. They were close and Sean needed to be inside Nick. He moved his fingers inside the other man in time with Nick’s thrusts and he did his best to be patient—he wasn’t a small man, but Nick had other ideas.

“Hurry up, Sean! I’m a grimm. I won’t break.”

Renard blinked several time but rather than argue, he dispensed more of the lube onto his fingers and slicked up his hard cock. He let out a small groan at the stimulation before leaning over the grimm and guiding himself inside. Nick had paused his thrusts as Sean carefully pushed inside, and he all but collapsed atop Adalind as Renard fully mounted him.

“Ah! Sean . . . Adalind . . . oh God.”

“We’ve got you, Nick,” Adalind whispered to the grimm as she met Renard’s eyes. Her legs, which had just been propped over Nick’s thighs moved so that they now rested over Sean’s as well and he found he liked it, liked knowing that another person was there to further anchor the grimm.

Renard leaned over them both, and allowed his hips to begin moving, pushing Nick further into Adalind as he went along. The grimm seemed to have almost lost touch with reality as he groaned into the hexenbiest’s shoulder and clutched at the sheets on either side of her head.

“Nick,” he whispered into one ear even as Adalind leaned into the other ear.

“You feel so good, Nick,” she said and Sean began to pick up the pace, moving both himself and Nick as he reached for his pleasure.

Unsurprisingly Nick was the first to come. He was so overloaded by the sensations of having both of them, that he hadn’t been able to hold off any longer. He came deep inside her and Sean pulled away slightly as Nick slipped out of her.

“I’m sorry,” Nick said and Adalind shook her head.

“It’s alright.”

“You didn’t . . .”

Sean wrapped and arm about Nick’s middle and pulled the other man back up. “She will. Adalind, move up the bed a bit.”

The blonde met Sean’s eyes, doubt clear in their blue depths but she nodded and scooted up until she was leaning against the headboard. She seemed to sense what it was that Sean was angling for and her legs fell open wantonly in a display of golden curls and saturated pink skin.

“Finish her, Nick,” Sean whispered in the grimm’s ear. “Only you can do it.”

Nick nodded quickly and Renard released him again, allowing the other man to fall forward. Adalind adjusted her position a bit so she was well within reach and Nick stared down at her nether regions for a few seconds before all but burying his face between her legs. The hexenbiest’s head fell back and a moan ripped from her lips as her fingers clenched into Nick’s hair, urging him on.

Sean smiled and then began moving again, his hips snapping back and forth and he loved watching his cock disappear within his lover. Adalind was biting her lip and he felt her power unfurl, mingling with his own and heightening their pleasure. The grimm was feeling it too and he was lost in the sensations that were once more building up within him.

“Mine,” Sean whispered.

“Ours,” Adalind said, her eyes firm in a way that reminded sean of their daughter.

He relented. “Ours.”

There would be hell to pay for this later, he knew. The grimm’s friends would not stand for him being controlled like this, but for now, Sean would enjoy him, enjoy  _ them. _

Adalind came next, her back arching from the bed and both hands holding Nick to her mound. She panted, eyes wide and pupils blown with pleasure as she rode the waves.

Nick all but collapsed but Sean was not quite done yet. He pulled out and then yanked Nick further down the bed, turning him onto his back. The grimm’s face was a mess of sweat, saliva, and Adalind’s juices. His eyes were wide and confused as he looked up at Renard, but Sean wouldn’t allow him to think for long.

He spread Nick’s legs once more and thrust in, causing Nick’s breath to hitch. His eyes flashed with something—a memory, perhaps of the last time Renard had had him on his back.

“You . . . you want me?” Nick asked in panting breaths.

“I never stopped wanting you, Nick.”

The grimm didn’t seem to know how to react to that but his erection had begun hardening again before and now it was nearly purple. 

“I’ll give you want you want, my grimm. I’ll always give you what you want.”

“You promise?”

“With everything that I am,” he said as he came, emptying himself inside the other man.

Nick came as well with a moan that died upon his lips. Sean held onto the grimm, but after a few seconds, he realized that something was wrong. Nick wasn’t moving. He pulled away and looked down at the other man, his fingers running down Nick’s cheek.

Adalind shook her head. “You don’t sleep with humans often do you? Sex with a hexenbiest is hard on them because they feel not only their emotions but ours. He’s a grimm so he’s a bit more resistant, but a hexenbiest and a zauberbiest together is a bit much, even for him.”

“He’ll be alright though?” Sean asked and Adaline nodded.

She helped him move Nick up the bed until he was comfortably situated amongst the pillows and Sean got up. He headed for the bathroom and dampened a few washcloths before returning. He handed on over to Adalind before he wiped himself down. And then both of them cleaned Nick up as well. The grimm didn’t stir and Sean threw the towels to the ground as he got under the covers.

“We have to let him go tomorrow,” Adalind said sadly as she pillowed her head on Nick’s chest.

Sean nodded and pulled them both closer to his larger frame. “I know.”

~~~

Sean woke up and he blinked groggily at the sight of Adalind’s bedroom ceiling. Why was he . . . It all came rushing back and he shot up, looking around. 

“Nick . . .” he whispered but the other man was gone. Adalind slept beside him and she was as beautiful as she always was . . . Sean’s hand came up and he covered his mouth. Their grimm was gone. He got out of the bed and pulled his pants on before gathering the rest of his clothes and slipping out.

The mayor was about to go to his own bedroom when he heard a giggle coming from downstairs.  _ Diana . . . who was she with? _ Sean moved down the stairs quietly, Diana could take care of herself, however she had never been good with people.

“How about Mickey Mouse?” asked a familiar voice.

“Minnie!” the little girl said with a squeal.

Sean’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Nick standing in his kitchen  _ making pancakes _ for Diana. She was smiling up at him while the grimm stood in front of the burners in the island. He wore a pair of Renard’s pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt from Sean’s college days.

“Minnie it is then,” Nick said as he poured a bit of pancake batter into a skillet.

Diana noticed him first. “Daddy!” she said as she hopped down from the barstool and ran to him. Sean picked her up and held her close and Nick watched him, a touch of trepidation on his face.

“Uncle Nick is going to stay with us from now on,” Diana said enthusiastically and Sean blinked a few times before looking back at Nick, who looked confused.

“Honey, I think that needs to be Nick’s decision,” he said, trying to defuse the situation.

Diana shook her head. “He’s already decided—Haven’t you, uncle Nick,” she said firmly and Nick’s head shot up and he looked at her for a few seconds before his expression smoothed over and he smiled. “Anything you want, Diana.”

She smiled and then looked back up at Sean.

Renard swallowed. It was everything and nothing at all that he wanted. “Nick, we’ll be right back,” he said and the detective waved them away with a spatula as he continued with pancake duty. Sean didn’t take his daughter far, just to the next room.

He set her down and then knelt so that their eyes were level. “Diana, you can’t force him to stay.”

She shook her head. “I’m not.”

Sean grimaced. “Honey, he doesn’t want to stay with us. He—”

Her eyes flashed violet and his voice and argument died. “You and mommy need him. Kelly needs him. He knows that and even if he won’t admit it, he needs you too. Buried deep inside, he wants this.”

“You can’t know that—”

“I do,” she said cutting him off. “I do know that.  _ Uncle Nick stays, _ ” she said before turning away and padding back to the kitchen.

Sean watched her go and he wasn’t sure what to do. He continued watching them for a few minutes from the other room. Watched Nick’s easy smile and Diana’s happy laughter as he served her Minnie Mouse pancakes. Adalind came up behind him, and her hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

“What are we going to do?” he asked, watching with her as the grimm ruffled Diana’s hair, before throwing more batter into the pan to make more pancakes.

“You heard what she said. He wants to be here.”

Sean looked at her—looked at Adalind’s placid expression and it was then that he knew . . . She had given in. Adalind was allowing herself to be controlled because it got her what she wanted: her daughter, her son, her lover, and a life where she didn’t need to be afraid anymore. She could be happy . . . because she’d given in.

He shook his head. “You and I both know he would never choose to be here. What happened last night—”

“Will happen again tonight and tomorrow and the day after. He’s ours now. Our grimm,” she said confidently before walking inside the kitchen and joining her daughter and lover. She shared a kiss with Nick before sitting down beside Diana. Nick set a plate in front of her as well served up a pair of perfectly round pancakes.

Diana was smiling but then her eyes glided over and met Sean’s. 

_ We’re waiting, daddy . . . _

* * *

“You are correct. Detective Burkhardt is Kelly’s biological father and as such he has a very important place in his life. He wanted to be there for him as often as he could, so he purchased the home next door to mine and Adalind’s home, so he could be there for both Kelly and Adalind. So of course, you see him frequenting our home. Before Detective Burkhardt was my subordinate at the precinct, he has been my friend for almost two decades, and now he is family. All three of us have a very healthy and respectful relationship which has been instrumental in making sure that our children have the best upbringing possible.”

“But he’s also been seen in the company of your daughter, not just his son.”

“Nick does not differentiate paternal love based on genetics. As you know, I work as the mayor and my wife is an attorney. Occasionally, Nick takes on a few additional parenting duties, such as escorting my daughter to ballet classes. The fact is, I trust Nick with my life—I trust him with Adalind’s life—because he has proven worthy of that trust time and again.”

Sean’s eyes moved over the crowd and they met those of the Grimm who watched silently from the back of the room. No one had noticed him and he kept to the shadows. “We practice co-parenting with our two children and it has worked well for us for the past five years.”


End file.
